1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a soccer training device. More particularly, this invention relates to a soccer training device which includes a soccer ball secured to a flexible, substantially inelastic cord which, in turn, is secured through swivel connections to a fixed support.
2. Description of Prior Art
Practice time is essential for improving proficiency for the game of soccer. The ability for dribbling the soccer ball and for kicking the ball with force and direction are substantially improved with practice. Unfortunately, practice with an untethered soccer ball requires substantial ball retrieval time, thereby reducing effective practice time. Alternatively, the use of an untethered ball requires the presence of at least one other player which requires scheduling to permit such practice.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,661 to provide a soccer training device wherein a soccer ball is secured to an inflexible rod such as a fiberglass rod, which, in turn is rotatably mounted on a fixed base. Since the support rod is inflexible, the ball is not allowed to rotate in the manner a ball is rotated during a soccer game. Thus, it is difficult for the player to acquire a realistic feel for the ball which approaches a player at different rates and direction of rotation as occurs during a game.
It also has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,186 to provide a soccer training device which includes a soccer ball which is tethered to a fixed anchor by a flexible elastic cord such as a bungee cord. The elastic cord undesirably causes the ball to move in a oscillating path toward and away from the player so that a significant portion of the time the ball is oscillating, the ball is not available to the player for contact with the player's foot. In addition, the cord is secured to the fixed anchor in a manner such that the cord becomes wound around the anchor which reduces the length the ball is positioned away from the anchor. This, in turn, requires the player to unwind the cord from the anchor thereby reducing practice time.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a soccer training device which avoids the need for a player in addition to a practicing player or for substantial ball retrieval time. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such a soccer training device which permits the soccer ball to move in a manner which closely approximates ball movement under game conditions. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such a device which does not require the player to adjust the position of the ball with respect to a means for tethering a ball.